Computer hardware architecture generally processes a workload in some predetermined sequence. Nevertheless, that sequence can be preempted. Such preemptions may incur substantial latency times, slowing down the system. This latency impact may be especially noticeable in such processor-intensive activities as graphics processing and more specifically three-dimensional (3D) rendering.